Mentes Siniestras
by Death God Raven
Summary: Todo el mundo siempre va a querer algo de ti, todo el mundo siempre querrá usarte para sus planes, cada persona que conozcas siempre tendrá un plan para ti, esa era la triste realidad para Alice... Alice x Break XD
1. Una Mirada lejana

**Bueno, como ya no pude más contra mi loca mente, publicaré el prologo de esta historia, sigo con mis parejas crack y esta era una que no se podía quedar fuera porque es otra de mis favoritas XD**

**MENTES SINIESTRAS**

**CAPITULO: UNA MIRADA LEJANA**

Alice miraba distraídamente las hojas caer del árbol por la ventana del salón de clases, la clase de historia había dejado de ser interesante desde hace media hora, realmente tampoco es que le importara estar ahí en primer lugar pero era mejor que tener profesor particular y tener excusa para salir de ese lugar.

Así le llamaba al reclusorio que para las demás personas era conocido como su hogar, sonó el timbre – al fin – dijo ella impaciente, había sentido que la hora había sido eterna, se levanto y acomodo sus libros, vio el horario, la siguiente clase es Gimnasia, era algo bueno, más bien se podía decir que había venido por esa clase, tomo sus cosas muy contenta.

Pero al hacerlo se sintió muy pesada, miro a todas partes, ya temía lo peor, pero entonces sus ojos se posaron en la ventana.

En la puerta del Instituto, estaba alguien posado en la puerta que miraba hacia donde ella, estaba en el tercer piso, así que pensó que era solo coincidencia, sonrió nerviosamente, pero vio que se señalaba la camisa y luego señalaba hacia donde ella, ella miro su camisa y esta estaba abierta que dejaba ver un poco más si no estuviera ella sola, ella enrojeció - ¿Cómo? – se quedo completamente desorientada, que clase de vista tenía ese sujeto. Peor, ¿qué clase de pervertido era?, estaba segura que no era de esta escuela.

Toda roja, abrió la ventana para gritarle algo, no podía quedarse con eso - ¡oye, tú..! –su grito se quedo en el aire, el sujeto no estaba - ¿habrá sido imaginación mía? – no sabía que pensar, tal vez se había quedado dormida y no se había dado cuenta.

Oye Alice, tenemos prueba date prisa – vino Yunnie a llamarla – si ya voy – le contesto a ella mientras tomaba todas sus cosas, Yunnie la vio correr hacia la puerta – y Alice arréglate esa camisa, algún pervertido podría ver algo de más – la regaño – si ya sé – dijo molesta.

Llegaron al Gimnasio, enseguida que puso un pie adentro, sintió un escalofrío repentino - ¿qué pasa Alice? – preguntó Yunnie – eh…no es nada – Alice miro hacia todas partes como buscando algo – no hay nada raro – se dijo para sí misma.

Ya en la tarde, todos los estudiantes se dirigían a sus respectivas clases, todos eran felices menos Alice, regresaría a esa molesta prisión, veía como el carro negro de vidrios oscuros aguardaba por ella, estaba harta de esa maldita rutina que amenazaba con tragársela.

Llego al auto con cara de extremo fastidio y abrió la puerta de golpe, pero lo que sucedió era diferente a lo que normalmente se daba cuando entraba al auto.

Una masa gelatinosa purpura se enrolló en ella y la jalo hacia el interior del auto - ¡aux..! – no pudo gritar más, alguien le golpeó la nuca y todo se volvió negro.

Una gota de agua cayó en su rostro, despertándola en el acto, ella abrió los ojos desorientada - ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto a nadie en especial.

Yo tu, no me muevo mucho – dijo alguien, en la oscuridad, la luz de la luna era atenuada por un ventilador en movimiento, cuando por fin dio el giro pudo observar, un ojo rojo que la observaba junto con una expresión burlona.

Se miro a ella misma, estaba envuelta por ciento de víboras que estaban en movimiento - ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta? – ahora que se daba cuenta, no sentía su cuerpo completamente, estaba entumido, miro al extraño.

El parecía estar en las mismas condiciones, pero estaba de lo más tranquilo con la situación, ya su sonrisa le estaba comenzando a impacientar, se levantaría como sea y saldría de ahí.

Alice se concentró y miro amenazantemente a las víboras, un aura oscura la envolvió, todas las serpientes se empezaron a alejar rápidamente y ella se levanto de una vez, pero como aun no estaba totalmente bien, se tambaleo y cayó sentada sobre una de las serpientes.

Esta emitió un sonido muy lastimero que hizo eco en todo el lugar, ahora que se fijaba bien, parecía estar en una fábrica muy vieja.

Algo muy grande se acercaba hacia ellos, hacia mucho ruido y ya Alice se estaba comenzando a atemorizar pero no lo demostró – oye, ¿te puedes mover? ¿Necesitas ayuda? – pregunto ella, dado como se estaban llevando los acontecimientos, probablemente tendría que escapar, esas criaturas de la noche, habían venido por ella y no podía involucrar a ningún inocente.

Hizo lo mismo y las serpientes que estaban alrededor del sujeto se empezaron a alejar, ella se acercó pero otra vez se tambaleo, el joven sujeto su brazo y cintura para evitar que cayera.

En ese instante, el giro del ventilador hizo que se colara la luz de la luna, dándole de lleno en la cara del joven - ¡eres el pervertido! – grito ella, completamente roja y por inercia empezó a luchar con la mano que el sostenía por su cintura.

El joven miro a un lado, donde se sentía los movimientos bruscos de objetos – aquí no vamos a poder hacer mucho – dijo de repente, tomando a Alice en brazos tan rápidamente que ella misma no supo como lo hizo - ¡oye bájame pervertido! – la pared que estaba junto a ellos cayó al suelo, revelando una enorme serpiente que se deslizaba muy velozmente hacia ellos.

¡Maldición! – exclamo el chico de cabello blanco y corto hasta la nuca, Alice solo veía como los alcanzaba la enorme bestia con horror.

De repente se detuvo, Alice lo miró como diciendo, ¿porqué te detienes?, solo vio que sonrió y la soltó como si de un saco que tiras al suelo se tratara.

Ella iba a reclamar, pero vio que de la expresión alegre, el chico de un momento a otro había pasado a una expresión siniestra.

La gran serpiente abrió su gran hocico para comérselos de una, el joven solo se limitó a sonreír de nuevo – así que no vino el pez gordo…- ahora sonaba fríamente molesto – que decepcionante…

Una ráfaga de viento se hizo presente, el joven desenvaino un espada que estaba en algo que parecía un bastón – muere estorbo…- la antes vivaz serpiente, ahora solo era trozos enorme de carne que caía del aire, hizo un movimiento rápido de espada para sacar la sangre que haya podido quedar en ella.

La miro siniestramente pero luego bajo la intensidad y la cambió por una sonrisa – mocosa, ya puedes irte – dijo empezando a caminar, estaba molesto, sintió que algo se estrello contra su cabeza - ¿piensas dejarme aquí? – dijo ella enojada – ¡me tiras como si fuera un saco! – el se acercó a ella y se agacho para quedar a su altura – es porque lo eres – dijo sonriente.

Alice lo iba a matar, no soportaba a ese tipo, escucharon pasos y se pusieron alerta los dos - ¡señorita Alice! ¿Está bien? – dijo uno de los hombres de negro – sí, pero… - dijo sin saber que más decir, entre los hombres de negro apareció alguien y hablo firmemente – llévenla al auto – todos obedecieron asustados y llevaron a cabo las ordenes de una vez, el joven tenía cabello azulado oscuro y lo miraba despectivamente – vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, el mismo Xerxes Break…

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, se puede decir que fue una locura de último minuto y realmente espero que les haya gustado el inicio de la historia.**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	2. Realmente detesto esto

**Al fin tengo inspiración para escribir XD**

**Agradecimientos a mary-animeangel por revivirme de las sombras con su review :3**

* * *

**MENTES SINIESTRAS**

**CAPITULO 02: REALMENTE DETESTO ESTO**

* * *

¡Oh Alice, espérame! – venía Yunnie corriendo a toda prisa para alcanzar a Alice – oye, ¿Por qué no me esperaste hoy? – dijo ella llegando a la par, iba a seguir preguntando pero quedo en shock - ¡Alice! ¿Qué te pasó? – Alice le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera alzar más la voz – nada, solo me caí y me golpe la cara – dijo con una sonrisa forzada – debes tener cuidado, no vaya a ser que la próxima vez sea peor – dijo Yunnie preocupada.

Alice se tocó la mejilla que estaba aún roja y que la venda adhesiva no tapaba por completo, hubiera sido genial quedarse en casa si no fuera porque no lo iba a soportar, se tocó la frente frustrada, estaba amargada completamente, tenía ganas de golpear algo hasta destruirlo pero debía controlarse y sonreír. Tenía que guardar las apariencias, algo que su abuelo le repetía a diario para su pesar…

**FLASHBACK**

Alice caminaba de un lado a otro en su cuarto – "¿cuándo?" – pensaba irritaba, otra vez era tratada como si estuviera hecha de cristal, miró los cuadros de los antecesores de la familia, estrechó la mirada – "era de esperar" – miró la puerta y tiró una almohada frustrada.

En una sala de esa misma casa – dígame joven Xerxes Break ¿qué hacía con mi nieta en ese lugar? Y sugiero que no omita detalles, ya que mi decisión puede tener variantes dependiendo de lo que diga – casi le escupió lo último.

Break lo miró siniestramente pero luego suavizo su semblante, en su situación actual no le convenía ser tosco menos si deseaba algo – Rothstein-sama – dijo con respeto – solo fui secuestrado por el mismo monstruo y solo trate de ayudarla – el anciano lo miró como no creyendo nada de lo que decía.

Yo solo estaba en cacería de ese monstruo, pero da la casualidad de que su objetivo era la señorita Alice – dijo sonriente - ¿estabas en cacería? ¿Ahora trabajas en otra hermandad? – dijo el anciano – me sorprende…- dijo despectivamente, Break endureció la mirada pero nuevamente la suavizó – sí, me va muy bien, gracias por preguntar, la hermandad Rainsworth es lo mejor, no es como otras…- casi arrastro las palabras, dos auras siniestras chocaron inmediatamente en el aire de manera asesina.

Bien, espero que sus "intereses" no se topen cerca nuestro – dijo el anciano mientras le daba señal a uno de sus subordinados para que le guiará fuera a Break – yo también espero – dijo volteándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, Break comiéndose un caramelo, realmente no le agradaba ese anciano, creía que podía darle ordenes a todo el mundo, como detestaba ese tipo de personas además de esas personas que no podías saber que pensaban y que te veían como una ficha de ajedrez, trato de calmarse ya se estaba enfureciendo sin razón.

¡Déjenme pasar! ¡Ya explíquenme que pasa! – Alice luchaba contra los subordinados que cuidaban el pasillo hacia su cuarto, Break volteó hacia el escándalo y se chocó con la mirada enfurecida de Alice, la imagen de una Alice más joven apareció ante el por un momento - ¡pervertido! - ¿acaso era lo primero que decía al verlo? – a ver mocosa, me llamo Xerxes Break no pervertido – dijo con mirada molesta Break – si, es por eso, yo no me llamo mocosa – contesto ella.

Pues te comportas como una – contesto él – calla, no te he pedido tu opinión – respondió ella – no me importa, te la estoy regalando - dijo él sacando otro caramelo – tu…- una vena de fastidio apareció en la frente de Alice, pensaba replicar pero una voz temible para ella llamó su atención – Alice – dijo su abuelo, su expresión cambio a seriedad completa, el abuelo empezó a caminar adelante indicando a Alice que lo siguiera.

Break se volteó y siguió su camino por el lado contrario hasta la salida, el abuelo de Alice caminó hacia el dojo.

Abuelo ¿qué está sucediendo? – preguntó Alice, pero antes de que pudiera hacer más preguntas, una corriente de aire la golpeó en la cara, ella cayó al suelo - ¿qué sucedió con todos los años de entrenamiento que has tenido aquí? Me decepcionas, yo no te he criado para ser una debilucha – dijo el anciano completamente molesto, Alice se tocó la mejilla, sentía algo tibio corriendo por su mejilla y para colmo le ardía.

Le había dado con su bastón – esto solo es una advertencia, además ahora ten en mente que todo el mundo vendrá por la cabeza de la próxima sucesora, no bajes la guardia – el anciano caminó hacia la puerta corrediza – y otra cosa – la miro molesto – no te acerques a Xerxes Break.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

El día se paso demasiado rápido para molestia de Alice, una vez terminado las clases tendría que volver a ese lugar llamado casa, la ira la llenaba por dentro pero en el exterior no se le notaba.

Salió como siempre hacia el auto negro que la esperaba y entró – señorita Alice, el jefe le envía estos datos – dijo un hombre de negro dándole una carpeta, en la parte de afuera tenía la letra A en rojo y grande – "que alentador, me envía una misión suicida" – pensaba frustrada.

La montaña Len presenta cierta anomalías desde hace varios días, ya van 7 niños desaparecidos, ya que el lugar se utilizaba para los campamentos de verano, el jefe dijo que hicieras todo la investigación pertinente y si había necesidad de borrar el problema de raíz, tenías el permiso para hacerlo.

Ahí hay una mochila con todas tus cosas, las preparo Kanako-sama – "al menos no habían sido ellos" – bien, supongo que empiezo hoy ¿no? – el subordinado asintió.

**DOS HORAS DESPUÉS**

Estaba tirada en medio de la nada – esto era de esperar – siempre que decepcionara al abuelo, pasaban cosas como esta, prácticamente era un castigo y sería peor sino lo cumplía, una nube negra se alojaba sobre su cabeza.

Su familia desde el antaño se había encargado de mantener a los youkai a raya, más cuando su presencia afectaba a los humanos.

Un Youkai también es conocido por otros nombres, apariciones, espíritus, demonios o monstruos, están presentes en casi todas las culturas del planeta y causan desastres si se les deja hacer sus fechorías en el caso de los malignos.

Miró el mapa – debería haber un pueblo más adelante – ya podía apreciar una de las casas – bien terminaría este trabajo rápido, abrió la puerta – buenas, soy la enviada de la familia Rothstein – dijo saludando, encontrándose con la mirada sonriente de un peliblanco - ¡tú! – dijo ella.

Ya esta misión tenía su primer inconveniente…

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, vaya ya empezando la misión y se encuentra a Break DX, pobre Alice ¿cómo lidiara con esto? ¿qué clase de presencia se esconde en la montaña Len? ¿Dónde están los niños desaparecidos?, tantas interrogantes DX**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN **


	3. Montaña Len

**Siento haberme perdido demasiado de este fic Dx, pero trataré de aparecer más por aquí :3**

* * *

**MENTES SINIESTRAS**

**CAPITULO 03: MONTAÑA LEN**

* * *

**ANTES**

Un Youkai también es conocido por otros nombres, apariciones, espíritus, demonios o monstruos, están presentes en casi todas las culturas del planeta y causan desastres si se les deja hacer sus fechorías en el caso de los malignos.

Miró el mapa – debería haber un pueblo más adelante – ya podía apreciar una de las casas – bien terminaría este trabajo rápido, abrió la puerta – buenas, soy la enviada de la familia Rothstein – dijo saludando, encontrándose con la mirada sonriente de un peliblanco - ¡tú! – dijo ella.

Ya esta misión tenía su primer inconveniente…

* * *

**AHORA**

Explíquenos los detalles de la situación – dijo Alice, tratando de ignorar la presencia del molesto individuo, Break notó esto pero no dijo nada y esperó que el encargado hablara – un grupo de niños fueron a la montaña para acampar con su respectivo tutor que por cierto lo tenemos en la enfermería y solo dices cosas locas – Alice se puso seria - ¿podemos verlo? – el hombre asintió e indicó que lo siguieran.

Alice caminó molesta adelante, para Break estaba claro que no le alegro verlo ahí, aunque le daba igual, caminó a su lado como si nada mientras sonreía y comía un dulce - ¿quieres uno? – Alice no lo miró – no…- dijo mecánicamente.

Eso puede endulzar el mal humor que llevas – dijo con ánimos de fastidiar – mejor es la carne – contraatacó ella con sonrisa egocéntrica – además que nutre más que esos dulces – Break la miró divertido - ¿ah sí? – dijo él.

Si – dijo ella sonriendo, ambos sonreían a simple vista pero sus miradas llenas de rivalidad con respecto a sus opiniones tensaban el ambiente de un momento a otro – etto…- trató el encargado de interrumpir la charla amena que se estaba llevando a cabo, ambos miraron – esta es la habitación del tutor.

Los dos entraron y vieron que el sujeto estaba amarrado - ¡ayuda! ¡hay muchas de ellas! ¡están en todas partes! ¡nos miran ahora mismo! – gritaba desesperado mientras tenía convulsiones y empezaba a echar espuma por la boca - ¡enfermera! – gritó el encargado, la enfermera rápidamente llegó con un sedante – creo que no le podrán sacar mucho – dijo él encargado.

Alice se acercó y vio que en su cuello tenía dos agujeros como de algo que lo había mordido, Break cerró los ojos, la imagen de dos ojos verdes venían a su mente – esto no me huele bien – dijo para él solo.

* * *

Al cabo de dos horas, Alice caminaba por la montaña buscando un indicio de algo que le pudiera guiar, encontró el lugar donde supuestamente habían acampado, ya que estaban incluso las bolsas de dormir, desde lo sucedido nadie se acercaba a la montaña y menos querían hablar de ello.

Suspiró – esto es molesto…- dijo ella a nadie en especial, todavía le ardía la herida en la mejilla, se sentó un momento y buscó entre sus cosas otra venda ya que debía cambiarla, se la quitó con cuidado pero debido al calor se había pegado a la herida – duele…-dijo tratando de no gritar.

Está peor de lo que me imaginaba – dijo una voz a su lado - ¡eeeeehhhhh! – casi se cae de espalda - ¿de dónde demonios saliste? – Break se sentó a su lado y sacó otro dulce sin mirarla – me cansé de deambular por ahí y vine a colmarte la paciencia – dijo tranquilamente.

¿Deambular?¿ya viste toda la montaña? – Break le lanzó un caramelo y ella lo tomó sin rechistar, ya estaba fatigada y no tenía ganas de nada – algo así, no haya nada sospechoso sin embargo…no sé porque me siento vigilado – dijo él, Alice mientras comía el caramelo intentaba ponerse la venda adhesiva pero le molestaba un poco por el ardor. Trató de ponerse a un lado para que Break no viera su problema pero cuando miró, ya no estaba ahí - ¿ehh? - ¿a donde había ido? , miraba a todas partes.

Pero entonces sintió algo frío en la mejilla y luego un ardor insoportable - ¡ahhhhhhh! – se escuchó el grito por toda la montaña - ¡eso dolió! – dijo con casi lagrimas Alice – había que desinfectarla, ya está muy mal – dijo agarrando su cara y poniéndole la venda de una vez - ¡listo! – dijo sonriente Break.

¡Listo un rábano! – decía adolorida mientras intentaba pararse pero Break la tomó de la cara sin tocar la herida - ¿eso lo hizo él? – preguntó Break - ¿él? – trató de mirar a otra parte – sabes a quien me refiero – sonrió pero era mentira que estaba haciéndolo.

Alice se soltó del agarre de Break y se alejó – no, solo me tropecé contra una puerta…es todo – dijo rápidamente tomando sus cosas – lo que digas – estaba claro que no le había creído pero dejaría eso ahí, no era su asunto de todas formas, aunque le molestaba aunque no lo admitiera, algo le decía que era por su intervención y ella había pagado las consecuencias.

Se sintió un sonido de algo que se resquebraja y Alice miró lentamente su pie para ver que estaba atascado en un hoyo – lo que me faltaba – Break se acercó para ver pero justo en ese momento el suelo cedió haciéndolos caer un abismo oscuro.

Un hilo se tensó y esa vibración llegó hasta una persona que estaba en un trono comiendo, no se podía ver su rostro a causa de un gran manto rojo que tenía encima – que bien…nuevas presas – dijo haciendo una estruendosa risa que hizo que los pocos niños que estaban ahí tuvieran escalofriós de terror.

Me dio hambre, ¿Quién es el siguiente? – la figura se levantó y pateo el cadáver de un niño que estaba cerca, se acercó a una jaula – tú te ves apetitoso – el niño se pegó a la pared aterrado pero de todas formas fue atrapado por las garras que lo sacaron de su jaula, lo único que se escuchaba eran los gritos de terror, los tres niños restantes se tapaban los oídos para no escuchar.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, ¿qué será esta cosa que devora niños?, ¿Dónde cayeron Alice y Break? , ¿Qué les espera en ese lugar?, tantas interrogantes DX.**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


End file.
